


A Little Break for Guts and Casca

by BlueDreams



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, nothing too long just wanted something nice for the two, offscreen Isidro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreams/pseuds/BlueDreams
Summary: After Casca's return to normalcy, she and Guts share a brief moment of calm in pleasant Elfheim.





	A Little Break for Guts and Casca

Casca had been restored after a long, tenuous quest to regain her sanity after the Eclipse. Jubilation erupted across the plethora of these new comrades of hers, but she had a feeling that they were always friends while in her regressed state. None of these matched the sheer happiness as that mountain of a man, Guts. Tears were shared among the lovers, along with gentle but firm hugging as words failed to mirror what they felt. Despite the added scars, the aged face, the white stripe in his hair, and the general lethargy in his body language, it was still Guts. They didn’t release the other out of the return of starved affection as well as a primal fear of another loss looming in the back of his mind. The embrace ended with a quietly passionate kiss, uttering a sickly groan from the young Isidiro. Casca chuckled at the boy and was immensely curious at his appearance, reminding her of Rickert but louder. 

The whole group around her piqued her interest, wondering what their connection was to her and Guts despite looking nothing like mercenaries. Guts, still smiling despite not beaming with energy, decided to relax and let her chat with the others to get acquainted. He rested his back along a large tree and looked up to see the treetops as bits of sunlight peered through. Unlike the woods that he was used to, he wasn’t on-guard for wolves, bandits, or worse. He could finally see how vibrant the greens and pinks of the flowers were, inhaling the fresh air without the stench of war-torn corpses fouling his senses. The jolly elves and witches fooling around without a trace of deceit in their naïve outlook on enjoying life. Everything felt like a fantasy he’d conjure up as an escape from apostles, backstabbing, and suffering. Yet it was all able to be touched and experienced, but even he knew he had to leave soon before this paradise would share the fate as Flora’s incinerated forest. He could not relax fully, but he at least loved the idea of sleeping here without threats peering from just around the corner.

The crunching of grass came closer to him, but his on-edge reactions were replaced by a simple eye glance thanks to this hospitable Eden. Casca, still with braided hair and her flowing white dress full of flowers, sat next to him in a comfortable silence. Moreso than Guts, she reacted heavily to her environment, and wept gently at the loveliness of all the towering trees with violet pedals falling gracefully near her. Guts looked over at her smiling from the sights and instinctively grasped her hand with his own smile even if it was downplaying the amount of joy bursting from inside himself. Guts broke the silence as he looked down at her.

“How do you like the group so far,” he asked calmly. She looked back at him, a bit surprised from the abrupt noise brought on by his talking. She regained her composure and chuckled warmly.

“They all seem wonderful,” she replied. “The man with the very expressive face seems… interesting. But harmless.” Guts smirked at her comment knowing what she meant about Magnifico. She paused briefly with a more somber expression, tipping Guts to react similarly. “The blond haired one with the closed eyes reminds me a little of…”

“He’s not like that,” Guts quickly chimed in. “He’s quiet but he’s had my back many times. Plus, I can beat him if he does turn on me.” He had a grin coming from his face that Casca noticed and lightly punched his shoulder with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

“I’m not sure if I’m glad you’re still that cocky.”

“It’s not arrogant if it’s true.”

Casca exhaled from exhaustion from Guts’ stubbornness, but she let it slide to enjoy this peaceful moment. Guts himself was likewise enjoying a rare moment of calm, even if he knew it would not last for long. His face dropped slightly with a frown thinking about this again. Casca turned to him in his melancholic state and nudged him softly, giving her his attention. She scooped up a handful of violet pedals from the ground and scattered them across his head and armor, laughing at his slightly reddening face and pursed lips in a thinly veiled attempt to not feel flustered.

“Think of it as a reminder if we ever have to leave here,” she said with a tone mixing sarcasm and seriousness. “We never had the best luck, so I can’t imagine this being our last stop. But it’s something I want to look back on.” 

He nodded calmly and held her close to him as she rested on his shoulder in a shared sense of tranquility.


End file.
